Daydream
by HogwartsRocks
Summary: Don't really know the category, but this is a daydream book of mine. It should be pretty good. It is something from my life, that did not happen. Anyway, a guy likes a girl but isn't going to tell her til Christmas, and lots of things happen between then. R&R please!


**Hey there. This is a daydream for my life. This is kind of in the middle of my daydream, so a few things are a little confusing since they are already set. If Andrew or any of my friends read this: I don't have a crush on Andrew and he doesn't have a crush on me! I just came up with this! Though feel free to talk to me about it. And to my friends at school again: I can't help the name! I had no choice.**

**Disclaimer: For once, I own almost everything!**

I didn't hear the doorbell ring, or see Andrew jump in. I just was swimming around, and the next thing I know I'm staring at a shirtless Pavia in the water. "Andrew! What are you doing here?!" I asked. "For once I'm free, and you used to come over every day to see if I could play, so I decided to come over," he replied, smiling. "Oh, wow, thanks. Uh, want to go up to my room?" I suggested.

"Sure. I'm looking forward to seeing what makes and Emma tick," he said, laughing. I shot out of the pool and did a perfect jump onto the carpet. I saw Jessie standing in front of me. "I hope you don't mind me sending your friend into the pool," she said. "Oh no, not at all, that's fine," I said quickly. Just then, Andrew surfaced.

As he stood, dripping wet, I realized he was wearing swim trunks. Five days before Christmas. Andrew caught me looking and laughed. I walked toward the high-speed elevator. Andrew followed me inside. I pushed the button for the 31st floor.

We shot up immediatly, which made Andrew crash to the floor. "Sorry, the sensation does take some getting used to. I should have warned you," I said apologetically. "No, it's ok," said Andrew, laughing as he got up. Four seconds later we stopped (making Andrew fall again) and the doors opened immediatly.

Andrew got up again and ran out. I followed behind. I walked for a little bit, then stopped. "Here we are, number ten Sports Hall," I said. I opened the door. Andrew stepped in and took a look around.

My room was pretty good. Bed on the north wall facing outward, with blue bedspread with a shark on it, and two green pillows with a soccerball and baseball, a red dresser with white stripes in front of it, with a big mirror and TV on top, my plastic nightstand covered in books, paper, pencil, my journal for a hard surface, my alarm, and my pencil sharpener, on the left side of my bed, the window on the right side, with about a foot in between, then my mini hallway, with my slide-door closet mirror, which was filled with sports uniforms and a couple balls on the shelf, and my grandma's dresser at the end of the hallway that was pretty much clean, but for my snowglobe and porcelin collection, and the doors filled with my school stuff, and more stuff that I would only show my friends, and also my bathroom in the hallway, with a sliding door, blue carpet in front of the sink/counter, which had hook lights over it and a counter covered with my medication, a glass of water, blue toothbrush and Crest toothpaste, my blue brush, a book or three, and a music player, another sliding door for a second room, with the toilet, and a shower with a glass door, high shelf, and old cave tile wall.

Pretty good, and my dream room. Andrew was wide-eyed and open mouthed. "Ni-i-ice," he said. He sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "Not much, but it's home," I said. Andrew shook his head. "Man, I'm starving," I said. "I'll order up some breakfast. Riley!" I said and then called. With a crack, the house-elf appeared. "Yes master?" he asked.

"Bring up two plates of todays breakfast, and tell the rest of the gang that we won't be joining them for breakfast this morning," I said. "Yes master," he said, and he was gone. Andrew put his arm around me. "What's that for?" I asked. "It's just what friends do," he said. "Oh" I replied.

Riley reappeared and gave us our trays, then left again. "Lets go to a private table downstairs," I said. Andrew nodded and got up. I led him into the hall. He went to the elevator. I pressed the button for the 1st floor.

When we got there I walked to a table in the back. Andrew followed and and pulled out a chair for me. "Here you go, my lady," he said, bowing. "Why thank you, good sir," I replied. We took the tops off our plates and found some french toast. I tore into it.

Andrew finished first. He put his knife and fork down. I waited for him to leave. I then finished a few seconds later. Then I realized he was waiting for me. Andrew and I walked back to the elevator.

We started back up to my room. We were there in ten seconds thanks to the Anyvater. Once we got in my bed, Andrew turned serious. "Look, there's something I need to tell you," he said. "What?" I asked.

**The End. I'll post the second chapter in a bit. I have it, but my brain is tired of typing.**


End file.
